icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Cyr
Paul Cyr (born October 31, 1963 in Port Alberni, British Columbia) is a Canadian former left wing. He began his career with the Nanaimo Clippers of the British Columbia Hockey League, for whom he played the 1979–80 season, and then the Victoria Cougars of the WHL from 1980 to 1982. The Buffalo Sabres drafted Cyr ninth overall in the 1982 NHL Entry Draft. He made his debut for the Sabres that year, and would play the next six seasons for the team, before being traded midway through the 1987–88 season to the New York Rangers in exchange for Mike Donnelly and a fifth round pick. After two injury-plagued seasons with the Rangers, Cyr signed as a free agent with the Hartford Whalers before the 1990–91 season. He had one successful year with the Whalers, appearing in 70 games and scoring 25 points, before being demoted to the AHL Springfield Indians the subsequent year, where he would remain until his retirement in 1993. Cyr played in a total of 470 games in the NHL over nine seasons, scoring 101 goals and 140 assists. He was also a member of the first Canadian team to win a gold medal in the 1982 World Junior Championships. Cyr died of heart failure in Nakusp, British Columbia on May 12, 2012 at age 48. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1979-80 Nanaimo Clippers BCJHL 0 0 0 0 0 1979-80 Victoria Cougars WHL -- -- -- -- -- 7 0 0 0 4 1980-81 Victoria Cougars WHL 64 36 22 58 85 14 6 5 11 46 1981-82 Victoria Cougars WHL 58 52 56 108 167 4 3 2 5 12 1982-83 Victoria Cougars WHL 20 21 22 43 61 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Buffalo Sabres NHL 36 15 12 27 59 10 1 3 4 6 1983-84 Buffalo Sabres NHL 71 16 27 43 52 3 0 1 1 0 1984-85 Buffalo Sabres NHL 71 22 24 46 63 5 2 2 4 15 1985-86 Buffalo Sabres NHL 71 20 31 51 120 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Buffalo Sabres NHL 73 11 16 27 122 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Buffalo Sabres NHL 20 1 1 2 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 New York Rangers NHL 40 4 13 17 41 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 New York Rangers NHL 1 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Hartford Whalers NHL 70 12 13 25 107 6 1 0 1 10 1991-92 Springfield Indians AHL 43 11 18 29 30 11 0 3 3 12 1991-92 Hartford Whalers NHL 17 0 3 3 19 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Springfield Indians AHL 41 7 14 21 44 15 3 2 5 12 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 470 101 140 241 623 24 4 6 10 31 External links * * Cyr, Paul Cyr, Paul Cyr, Paul Cyr, Paul Cyr, Paul Cyr, Paul Cyr, Paul Cyr, Paul Category:Retired in 1993